otoyomegatarifandomcom-20200214-history
A Bride's Story Wikia:Character page guideline
This is a guide for creating character articles. Do not add characters that don't have a physical presence in the story! This means that if one of the characters mentions a name, don't instantly create a page with that name. If certain sections get too large (such as the Gallery or Plot sections), then create a new page with the format Name/Section and add a link to it under that character's main article. Page Name :See also: Names Use the character's full name or given name. If a character lacks a name, there are two options available: * Related to a named character. Example: Pariya's mother * Has a specific job that the character is well-known for. Example: The Carver Use the one that makes the most sense for that character. Template Place the character infobox template first. Fill out the spaces provided. If a row can't be filled, put "Unknown", "N/A" (Not Applicable), or "TBA" (To Be Announced). Introduction Give a little bit of information about the character. Use the template to present the character's name in English plus their kanji and romaji spelling. ;Example : is one of the main characters in A Bride's Story. Originally apart of the Halgal family, she moved to a small town near the Caspian Sea in order to marry Karluk Eihon. Appearance Describe how the character looks. If the character wears more than one outfit, describe them in the outfit they wear the most. Personality : See also: Neutrality Describe the character's various traits, both positive and negative. Plot Write out the characters role in the story from their perspective. See Writing for more information. Relationships Describe the various relationships the character has using the format below. Family Character Name: Description of relationship with that character. Friends Character Name: Description of relationship with that character. Enemies Character Name: Description of relationship with that character. Gallery Place all images that feature the character here. Trivia Write some interesting facts. This can include information given from official sources or mundane facts, such as likes and dislikes. References Place any citations here. See References for the code. Categories Required Categories that have to be added. * Category:Manga * Category:Characters Subjective Categories These are categories that are used on a case by case basis. * Category:Male * Category:Female * Category:Eihon family * Category:Halgal family * Category:Togonosh family Article Status Categories that sort the article by completion. *Category:Article stubs - This category is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of the article. Only add this if the article has nothing but a couple of sentences. This template can be replaced with the template once sections and more information have been added. *Category:WIP - This category is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of the article. Only add this if the article needs more information added regarding its subject. It can be removed when minor additions and edits (such as grammar fixes) are the only things needed. Redirects If the character has more than one spelling for their name, create a redirect(s) that uses that alternate spelling. For example, Amir Halgal has Amira Halgal. If the character has a name but it is unlikely that the average reader will know it, create a redirect using the name or title that they would be more well known for. For example, Mina has Laila and Leily's mother. Example Pages These are some pages that meet the above criteria. * None as of yet. Category:Wiki Category:Policies